Extraña Petición
by darisu-chan
Summary: Rukia tiene una extraña petición que hacerle a Ichigo, ¿aceptará?


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra del gran Kubo Noriaki "Tite"-sensei.

Extraña Petición

Desde hace tiempo era algo que quería, algo que deseaba en cuerpo y alma, pero, ¿cómo pedírselo? No es algo que todos los días le preguntes a una persona, aunque sea la persona que más ames. Suspiró en frustración, ¿por qué le era tan difícil? Avergonzada y enojada miró hacia donde estaba, como todas las tardes el chico estaba sentado en su escritorio acabando la tarea de la universidad, luciendo extremadamente concentrado. Ese definitivamente no era el momento para pedírselo…

- Rukia, ¿por qué carajo me miras tanto? - ¡Diablos! ¡La había descubierto!

- Ichigo, no seas idiota, por supuesto que no te estaba viendo. – Aunque la hubiera descubierto y no le creyera esa gran mentira, nunca lo iba aceptar, su orgullo Kuchiki no se lo permitía.

- Ah ya veo, no podías resistir observar mi atractivo, ¿eh enana? – Como se le había hecho costumbre desde su reencuentro, el shinigami sustituto la molestó simplemente porque le encantaba ver su rostro sonrojado.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién querría ver tu horrible cara? – Indignada y enfadada le dijo, volteando la mirada e intentando esconder su sonrojo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pues muchas chicas en la universidad… - Empezó a decir, pero, de pronto, el peli-naranja fue golpeado por una almohada voladora. - ¡Joder, Rukia! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

- Por andar de vanidoso… - La shinigami le dijo, todavía sentada en la cama del joven.

- Como sea, la pregunta es ¿qué me quieres decir? – Ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañera añadió. – Te conozco y, cuando me miras así es porque me quieres pedir algo. Así que, ¡Dilo antes de que te obligue! – El Kurosaki gritó, señalándola con su dedo índice.

- Está bien… - Ya resignada, murmuró; suspiró tomando confianza antes de hablar. – Lo que sucede es que, desde hace tiempo, quiero algo en especial y…bueno…

- ¡No tengo todo el día! – La voz de Ichigo la interrumpió.

- ¡Ya voy! – De nuevo empezaban a discutir.

- ¡Entonces deja de divagar y dímelo de una buena vez! – El hombre se sentó, finalmente, al lado de ella en la cama, viéndola fijamente.

- ¡Demonios, Ichigo! – Frustrada, Rukia gritó.

- ¡Habla ya! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, enana? – Exasperado, le continuo gritando, sin notar que cada vez el rostro de ambos estaba más y más cerca.

- ¡Quiero bebés, maldita sea! – Con rostro decidido gritó, jalando a Ichigo de la camisa y sonrojándose de la furia.

- ¿Qu-qué? – Sorprendido y avergonzado dijo, sonrojándose él también.

- Yo… - Empezó a decir la Kuchiki, pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Quieres ser mamá? – El Kurosaki empezó diciendo, mirándola fijamente; la pelinegra, sintiéndose tímida de pronto, solo asintió. – Y… ¿quieres que yo sea el padre?

- Por supuesto, sino, no te lo hubiera pedido a ti. – En tono sarcástico le dijo.

- Eso lo decide todo. – Dichas estas palabras, Ichigo la tomó de la cintura y empezó a besar su blanco cuello.

- ¡Ichi…go! ¿Qué… ¡ah!... haces? – Entre gemidos, le preguntó, mirándolo con estupefacción.

- ¿No dijiste que querías bebés?– El joven le dijo, siguiendo con su tarea y tocando suavemente el vientre de la mujer que amaba. – Además, apuesto a que te verías hermosa con el vientre abultado cargando a mi hijo.

Ichigo siguió besándola y acariciándola; ya lo había decidido, él quería hijos con ella y, si Rukia los quería en ese momento, entonces se los daría; le haría el amor una y otra vez hasta que quedara embarazada y, después de que ocurriera el bendito evento, también le haría el amor. Rukia sonrió ante las palabras que le dijo y se dejó llevar, besando apasionadamente los labios del hombre que la volvía loca. Sí, ella moría por ser madre, la madre de los hijos de Kurosaki Ichigo, y le emocionaba saber que él quería lo mismo. Así, habiendo decidido ser padres, estuvieron muy ocupados por el resto del día

_9 meses después_

Al ver a ese pequeño niño peli-naranja y de ojos enormes acostado en los brazos de su padre, Rukia supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al pedirle a Ichigo algo tan extraño como que la dejara embarazada, pero todo había valido la pena. Sonriendo, el Kurosaki observó a su amada con una sonrisa y le pasó a su pequeño hijo, para que ella lo cargara; al ver a su hermosa nueva familia, un nuevo pensamiento cruzó su mente.

- Oye Rukia, ¿no crees que deberíamos darle a Ichirou un hermano o hermana?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí trayéndoles este pequeño relato IchiRuki xD. Me inspiré con una imagen que había visto hace mucho en deviantart, dibujada por mi artista favorita del IchiRuki: pamianime. Les recomiendo que visiten su galería en deviantart, y para ver la dichosa imagen con la cual me inspiré busquen una titulada como "Make me pregnant". Me dio mucha risa y, ayer por la noche, se me ocurrió este fic. Lamento si me quedó algo OoC, pero bueno, Ichigo ya es mayor aquí y Rukia también maduró un poco jeje. Ah, y por si no quedó claro, no fue de corte UA, es en el futuro muy lejano de Bleach que existe en mi mente xD. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si quieren dejenme un review! Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y crítica constructiva, pero por favor dejen de lado los flames. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Ja ne!


End file.
